Hinata's Honor
by BaranoShiko
Summary: Iruka is stuck mediating and Hinata's rolling on the ground with laughter. A bit of OOC, but hey! it's CRACK!


I'd like to introduce you to my muse thing. Readers meet Mr. Elephant. Mr. Elephant meet the readers.

This is a plot elephant. :points to Mr. Elephant: She goes by the name of Mr. Elephant. She likes to attack me with story ideas.

This is one of them.

Disclaimer - no I do not own it. (And there was much rejoicing)

* * *

"Oh, stop! Stop!" Hinata couldn't surpress her giggles as she watched two unlikely people face off … over her! Both already sported a number of bruises from the preliminary scuffle they'd had before she yelled for them to behave like the men they were.

"But …!"

"He-!"

"I'm only …!"

"He can't …!"

The two resumed glaring at one another. Hinata fell to the ground as her laughter got the best of her. The picture stayed that way until Iruka finally happened to walk by.

The brown haired man had to stop and very carefully observe the scene for a full minute before he could say anything. Having caught sight of him, Hinata was trying to suppress her mirth as best she could. "Good afternoon Iruka-sensei!"

"Ah, good afternoon Hinata." Iruka turned puzzled eyes to her. "What exactly is going on?"

"Oh, well … these two were just …" The giggles started to resurface. "They are arguing over … hehe …" She paused for a minute to attempt to keep the laughter at bay. "They … theyarefightingovermyhonor!" She gasped out quickly before once again succumbing to gales of laughter.

Iruka blinked. "Fighting … over your … honor?"

Hinata managed to nod at the disbelieving question.

The darker haired of the two men huffed slightly when Hinata's laughter showed no signs of stopping. "This is no matter to be laughing over Hinata-chan."

The fairer hair man nodded. "Yeah. This is important."

Hinata just laughed harder.

Iruka careful set down the bag of papers he was carrying and turned away from the laughing heiress of the Hyuuga clan. "Why don't we start at the beginning?" He nodded to the darker haired man. "You can go first."

The man nodded. "Of course. I'm sure you'll find my side to be the better of the two."

"Just get on with it." The lighter haired man said.

"Fine. I was walking along when I saw lovely Hinata walking down the path. Knowing that she had just been sent on a solo mission I stopped to ask her how it went. That is when _he_," he pointed to the other man, "came by and began to declare that it's not right to send such a fair woman as Hinata out on missions alone. He claims that she could have been seriously hurt or worse. He wants to make sure that no harm ever comes to her by forcing her to only take missions with people who are as strong or stronger then herself." The speaker huffed. "Hinata is strong and capable of taking missions by herself. The Hokage would never send her out on a mission she could not handle. And NO ONE should say otherwise."

Iruka nodded. "Next."

The fair haired man grinned and launched into his narrative. "As my opponent said, I came across him talking with Hinata and asking her about the mission she came back from. I did not, however, declare that she should always be accompanied by another. I stated that it is more dangerous for women to take missions alone since they are more likely to be targeted by rapists or other perverts."

The dark haired man snorted. "You'd know all about that."

Iruka grabbed that back of the fair-haired man's jacket to keep him from leaping on the other. "HINATA! What **really** happened?!"

Hinata giggled. "It's like they said, they each had a different position on the idea of women taking solo missions and well … we're here now." She clutched a stitch in her side. "Excuse … hehe … me. I've got a mission to report in for." Still laughing she took off from the three men.

Iruka placed his hands on his hips and returned his gaze to the two in front of him. "Really, Gai-san! Jiraiya-san! I expected more from you. You both know that chivalry is only good up to a certain point for ninjas!"

* * *

The End.

Yeah. I know. CRACK and OOC. I don't care. I think it's kinda cute.

So it's clear - I think that Hinata will become quite an independent woman and most of her shyness will leave and go bug someone else. If you disagree, that's fine.

BTW - if you have any ideas for me to write i'd like to hear them. Writting helps me get through life and I actually run out of ideas sometimes. Even with her :points and glares at Mr. Elephant:

R&R. Thanks.


End file.
